One More Try
by flowerchild2590
Summary: This story occurs before the first season pilot; Wendy remained off drugs during the pregnancy of Abel, but he will still be born with the family's heart defect. Also, Donna couldn't deal with raising two kids while her husband was incarcerated, so she left her wedding ring and divorce papers breaking Opie's heart. Could Ginger be the healing Opie needed?
1. Kiss it Goodbye

_... just give it one more try… _

The brunette grinned in her cherry-red convertible with Nickelback blasting from her radio. She was barely paying attention as she decided to tempt fate crossing the train tracks at the wrong time and couldn't shift her gear into reverse fast enough because at that exact moment, the train smashed the side of her car and she held the wheel of her car groaning in pain wondering why she never had the patience to wait a few moments longer. At least she had the sense to wear her seatbelt…

Ginger felt that she wasn't able to open her eyes until hearing the sound of motorcycles revving near her clearly damaged car. The one person closest to her damaged car pulled out a burner phone calling up his mom,  
**"Hey mom… I came across a smashed car with an injured girl. Think you could come down with Wendy? I think she needs help… I'm talking about the _h_-_o_-_s_-_p_-_i_-_t_-_a_-_l_."** Jax whispered the last part before thinking that he might get his true blue best friend since they could walk and talk down here to keep her company. He shot Opie a quick text to get over to the train tracks where the smoke was rising and everyone could see it for miles. He waved seeing his mom driving over to him insanely. **"So I have no idea what happened, but from what I can guess, she tried to cross too early and the train smashed into her…"**

_**"I would say so Jax…"**_ Gemma nodded confirming that she agreed with what he said. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any answers out of an unconscious girl. _**"Hi… I need an ambulance near the train tracks. An accident occurred earlier and there's an unconscious female in her mid-twenties. Brunette."**_ She snapped her phone closed and texted her husband before going to check on Wendy in the car. _**"Jax?!"**_ Jax jogged over to his mom's SUV. _**"What's up?"**_ He saw that his wife was about to go into labor. **"Stay here until Clay and whoever else shows up. I have to get Wendy to the hospital for the birth of Abel."** Jax walked around and kissed Wendy, **"I'll be over as soon as we figure out what's going on babe."**

He looked up seeing Opie followed by Clay and pulled his best friend into what was known as a manly hug. **"I really have no idea who she is, but I'm waiting on the ambulance mom called for. I'm hoping she's pretty… Maybe she'll heal what Donna broke and stole from you."** Jax was referring to his broken heart and the fact that she basically left without a word, but left behind signed divorce papers and her wedding band before taking her kids in the middle of the night halfway across the country. Opie rolled his eyes and as gently as he could opened her driver's door before unbuckling her seatbelt and used a knife to cut her out of her car as best as he could. He could hear her moans of pain, and stopped what he was doing. **_"I'm sorry, I'll stop darling. I was only trying to make sure your brain didn't shut your body down completely. Do you have a name?" _**Opie smiled painfully at the brunette who had dried blood sticking to her skin, and figured if she hadn't been in the accident she probably would have been gorgeous.

Ginger let her left arm flop down touching Opie's hand, **"My… name? Gin...ger. Ginger is my...name."** Opie smiled when her hand flopped on his, **_"I realize this may hurt, but will you allow me to help you out of the car Ginger?"_** Ginger squeezed his hand in a _'yes'_ response to answering his question. Opie continued helping her out of the car and slid muscular left arm underneath her legs before wrapping his right arm around her upper back and picked her up in his arms. He stood up to his full height of six foot four before hearing hearing ask him something, **"I can't actually feel anything below my waist… Is that normal?"** She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Opie knew it wasn't, but he had a feeling it was something similar to his father, Piney's, but did not want to be the bearer of bad news. Perhaps she was the person who could heal his heart and life since Donna stomped all over it. _**"I don't want to be the one to give you the news, so I will let the doctor at the hospital give it to you. Let's get you there… Jax get us there please?"**_ He looked at his best friend sadly. Jax saw his taller best friend carrying the girl before dialing someone else at the club, Chibs, who was their Sergeant at Arms to bring their Van with Juice so they wouldn't leave Opie's bike alone by the injured girl's wrecked car and explained quickly what he needed.

**"Wrecked car. I need van transport for Opie who is holding the injured driver to the hospital. Bring Juice to take his bike as well as someone else to take the car back to the shop. Clay's here, but I have to get to the hospital. Wendy's in labor..."** Jax hung up hearing the response from Chibs that they were around the corner and saw Opie trying to keep the girl awake so she wouldn't pass out until the doctors saw her. His dad, Piney, was behind the van and smiled at his son holding a girl and knew it was in his nature to help. "I think she's paralyzed from the waist down Dad, but I wanted to let the doctor tell her rather than being that bearer of news Dad." Opie sighed walking over to the van which had both doors opened.


	2. One Step Closer

Oddly enough in the middle of her sleep, Ginger woke up and looked up at Opie and smiled before feeling inspired by how he rescued her. She felt the need to sing an acoustic version of a song written by artist David Archuleta, _Crush_,  
"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you... You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized.  
I just got to know, do you ever think, and I've just got to know…  
Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or just falling in love?  
"Is it real or just another crush? Opie smiled down at Ginger feeling her lace her fingers through his own, and he felt like he could try harder to move past the heartbreak Donna left him with. His heart seemed to be beating and stitching itself back together metaphorically even as he cradled her across his lap. "Ginger? Do you know the song _A Thousand Years_? I believe Christina Perri sings it if you do." Did Ginger know the song her new potential lover mentioned? You bet your ass she did. It happened to be one of her favorite songs as well as being featured in the final movie of the books she adored to read. Smiling at Opie once more, Ginger cleared her throat before entertaining the interior of the van with her singing again, not that they minded she was sure.

Ginger felt the van driven by Chibs come to a stop slowly to as not to spill her off of Opie's lap. She clung tighter to Opie even as the van doors were opened and Opie stepped out of the van carrying her into the hospital. "I'll be with you the entire time…" He whispered into her ear as she was set in a wheelchair and pushed to the registration area. Ginger simply sighed as he worked on figuring out how to get her a room to see a doctor. "Opie? Think we could see Jax?" Opie quirked his mouth bending down to her eye level, "What's the matter? Am I not fun enough for you?" He joked pretending to sock her across the face. "Nah. You're totally fun… I just wanted to have more fun than sitting here staring at a wall you dork." Opie rolled his eyes before kissing the top of her head softly. "Your wish is my command Princess." He found out where the labor and maternity ward was before pushing her in that direction. Jax paced back and forth in the small hallway thinking about whether he would be a good father for his son Wendy was in the process of giving birth to. He looked up, seeing Opie and breathed a sigh of relief; "You look how I feel…" Ginger stated before an announcement stated she was needed back in the patient ward. "Jax… You'll be fine. Besides, you'll be a great father." Opie stated simply before pushing Ginger away to get checked out. He waved seeing Gemma with a nurse to assist in Ginger's recovery. "Gemma? I think I've fallen in love with her… Is that normal?" Gemma punched then hugged Opie. "Don't mess with me boy. If you aren't messing, then yes it is perfectly fine!"

"The nurse bent down to Ginger's eye level and smiled softly, "I understand you were in quite a bit of a shattering mess today, but we'll fix you up even though it may take a bit to get you up to one hundred percent again. My name is Tara Knowles and I've been friends with the club for years to help them whenever they've gotten into pinches of trouble." Tara smiled motioning for Opie to push Ginger along the linoleum path towards the operating room where the doctor would be along shortly. Gemma followed behind and motioned for him to leave the room once he helped her onto the bed. Gemma helped the rest of the way with getting her into the cute operating gown that was pink and had motorcycles over it. Ginger giggled at the look of the gown, but after she was tied shut in the gown, she heard a knock on the door, and seeing it open it was Clay, Gemma's husband and First Nine President walk in. She reached for his hand squeezing it gently as she could see that he was dealing with an issue in his hands. "Would Opie or another member be able to help shift me onto the bed? I don't mind people being here while the doctor does what they need to…" She trailed off even as Opie shifted her into a more comfortable position followed by the doctor to examine her lower half of her body and understand why she could not feel anything below her hips. Upon viewing the x-rays, "I have to believe when the train smashed into your vehicle, which thank heavens you were wearing your safety harness, you need physical therapy and assistance to walk. Basically a partial wheelchair and crutches that attach to the backs of your arms for you to hold on to while you walk around after completing your therapy."

Hearing the news, while Ginger knew there was always the possibility of what she heard, thoughts filled her head and her head fell into her hands sobbing over the news. Looking at his club brothers, Opie motioned for them to leave until she ceased her crying, and Clay managed to guide them out kissing Gemma's cheek, but Piney remained behind. Ginger grabbed Opie's hand eventually, her sobs beginning to wane and taking a box of tissues from Gemma drying her tears before blowing her nose. "I apologize, but I did not expect to be hit emotionally with that particular news." Piney nodded as he breathed through his oxygen tank and patted her leg; he knew she was unable to physically feel anything below her waist much like him. "I do have plans to look into the possibility of surgery to at least get some feeling in my legs. I'm young... I shouldn't have to go through the rest of my life not having any feeling in my legs. I'm stubborn enough to do it too Opie." She gave him a legitimate serious look before the doctor entered to hear the last part of what she was saying. "If you want that particular surgery, I can look into it while you're going through physical therapy Ginger. Where will you be living?" Gemma spoke up at that point, "She will be living with Clay and I as our adoptive daughter. I'll make sure she gets the care she needs and will go get the adoptive paperwork today." Gemma winked at Ginger in a way that said she was family no questions asked.


End file.
